Golf ball retrieving apparatuses have heretofore been known and have assumed various configurations. Such devices commonly include an elongated handle which carry at the outboard end portion, a member or device which engages a golf ball. Such devices are used for retrieving golf balls from water or areas of vegetation from which a user desires to keep his distance. The device which grips the ball commonly includes a mechanical member at the outboard end portion which holds the golf ball until it is removed by the user.
Known prior art golf ball retrievers suffer certain disadvantages. For example, the devices generally include a complex mechanical connector or member which engages the golf ball. This connector is often manipulated from the proximal handle portion such that the enclosure operation serving to grip the golf ball is performed by the user's second hand, the first hand being used to hold the handle itself. Moreover, the devices may be relatively heavy or incorporate mechanical components which can become deformed (such as springs) or wear out during use and rendered ineffective. Known prior art devices are disclosed in the following U. S. Pat. Nos.: 1,722,519, issued to J. R. DuChene on July 30, 1929; 1,830,520, issued to H. E. Moyses on November 3, 1931; 3,149,872, issued to P. W. Ward on Sept. 22, 1964; 3,442,544, issued to S. Faber on May 6, 1969; 3,901,545, issued to M. Shott on Aug. 26, 1975; 3,982,781, issued to W. J. Tucker, et al., on Sept. 28, 1976; 4,021,068, issued to A. F. Piazza on May 3, 1977; 4,046,413, issued to J. Jeninga on Sept. 6, 1977; 4,063,769, issued to R. Zimmer on Dec. 20, 1977; 4,313,632, issued to G. T. King, et al., on Feb. 2, 1982; 4,334,707, issued to C. S. Phillips on June 15, 1982; and 4,693,473, issued to E. E. Miller on Sept. 15, 1987.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf ball retrieving apparatus which is light weight and readily fits within the golfer's bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a retrieving apparatus which is simple to construct and incorporates a gripping and holding piece which can be readily replaced after it becomes worn by use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be used to retrieve golf balls from remote locations such as water by having the rolling action of the golf ball against its supporting surface serve to cause the golf ball to enter into the gripping member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus from which the golf ball can be readily removed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.